1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video camera enclosure and more particularly pertains to protecting a video camera from the elements with a video camera enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of weather-proofing apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, weather-proofing apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing protection from weather are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,506 to Andresen, Jr. discloses a camera case for underwater photography.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,742 to Smith discloses a weather-proof enclosure for video camera or the like having centrifugal action window cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,392 to Less discloses a weatherproofing device for cameras.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,701 to Welgan discloses a camera rain shield.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 256,515 discloses the ornamental design for a transparent rain bonnet or the like.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a video camera enclosure for protecting a video camera from the elements.
In this respect, the video camera enclosure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a video camera from the elements.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved video camera enclosure which can be used for protecting a video camera from the elements. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.